prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH13
is the 13th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 62nd episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Nagisa gets into a big fight with her mother and feels remorse after realizing how much effort she puts into raising her and the family. '' Summary One late evening, Nagisa prepares to return the notes Honoka left behind when her mom asks her to put on something warmer, since it's getting cold during the evenings. She offers to go and grab something from Nagisa's bedroom, but she asks her not to since her room is "''a little messy", so her mom lets her do it herself and leaves the room. Nagisa decides to ignore her advice because she won't be gone long. After she meets up with the girls she repeats the story for them, leading Honoka to feel a little jealous because she lives separately from her parents, so she can't argue with them. It's then Akane comes by to get Hikari so that she can do her chores now, and Nagisa suddenly sneezes. She denies its anything important though. Later, its revealed she has caught a cold and now has a fever. Her mom stops by her room to let her know that Honoka and Hikari stopped by for a visit and Nagisa tries to get up to see them, but her mom informs her that she sent them away so that she can rest and to make sure they aren't exposed to her illness. A while later Nagisa calls the girls up to chat with them and reveals that she will probably be in school the next day. They begin to talk about their recent battle, but the girls say that they will continue to protect Hikari; which touches her deeply. While she feels happy with this, she isn't entirely sure what to do to so Nagisa suggests that she just continue to be herself. The world depends on her being protected, but they protect her because of their friendship. Meanwhile, a new Heartiel appears in the Garden of Rainbows. The next morning, Nagisa brings up the worse dispute she recently got involved in with her mother. Mepple tries to repeat what he heard from the previous night, but Pollun worries over her mom saying "''-mepo''", but the girls ignore this as Nagisa worries they won't ever reconcile. She isn't sure how to fix things. As this is going on her mother is shown sneezing, having caught Nagisa's cold. Meanwhile, Hikari attempts to determine what she can do to help her new friends out. When Nagisa returns home from school she realizes her mom had a fever and she is asked to go grocery shopping with her dad. They had her mom write a chopping list first, then they take off. Upon arrival, the salesman recalls when Nagisa was just a little girl who would come to this very store, holding hands with her mother. Nagisa is reminded of her mom throughout the day and sees a saleswoman carrying a baby on her back. Her dad points out that not too long ago, Nagisa was like that. He recalls the past, when she was a child and got sick often. Her mom would worry over her every single time, and she carried a sick Nagisa to the hospital by herself on her back, because he was away at work. Realizing she ignored her moms feelings by not listening to her the other day, Nagisa decides to return home to make amends. But before she can, Circulas suddenly appears. Using a bridge from nearby, he summons a Zakenna. Just then, Honoka and Hikari show up and Circulas asks the trio when the Queen will be resurrected, along with asking if they have everything for it. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and Hikari becomes Shiny Luminous, and the battle begins. A Heartiel named Pyuan appears during this, which is noticed by Circulas and comments that although it is tiny it has a lot of power. Black and White use Marble Screw Max and defeat the Zakenna, allowing Nagisa to return home and see that her mother is fine, and eating odango. Nagisa begins to cry and confesses to being worried over her as she is joined by her dad, who says that he was unable to find corn, causing her mom to point out that he could have just purchased it from cans. He reveals be bought popcorn, and everyone starts laughing. Main Events *The fourth Heartiel, Pyuan, appears for the first time *The guardians become aware of the Heartiels and their importance to the Queen's revival Characters Cures *Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Hikari Kujo / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Pollun *Mipple *Mepple *Seekun, Pyuan Villains *Circulas *Uraganos *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takashi *Misumi Ryouta *Fujita Akane Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes